I Love Your Smell
by Sakura Tao
Summary: Horo wakes up a morning and sneaks into Ren's room, while Ren is not there... what it Ren hiding under his blanket...Short summary  rated for M just to be safe xD


_I love your smell_

Horo x Ren & Ren x Horo

_**This is a shaman king story, I don't own shaman king**__** (unfortunately…)**_

_**Oh, by the way this story also contains yaoi, so anti-yaoist's, don't read it, or if you do, don't complain, because I have warned you now **_

**_Contains also a little swearing _**

**_---_**

It was 6 in the morning. The sun had just raised and shined bright through the windows in Horokeu's room.

Horo opened his eyes and quickly covered them with his hands to keep the bright light out of his eyes, because it hurt too much to look at the bright light yet. After a few seconds he removed his hands from his eyes to try to look again. This time it didn't hurt that much but still a little too bright. He heard a door there was opened and closed short after and some footsteps down the hallway and the door to the bathroom opened and closed.

Horo knew that it could only be Ren at this time at the morning. He was the only one who got up at 6 AM. **Freely!**  
He heard the water being switched on and the sound of water running sounded through the house.

Horo lifted his blanket and took out a purple stuffed cat. No one knew but, Horo had a sleep soft toy, a purple cat. He really liked it, because it reminded him of someone special. Someone he had been on loved with form the very first sight. Someone, he was sure he could never get. Horo smiled weakly at the stuffed purple cat and hugged it tight. He liked the cat's smell. It smelled exactly like that person, or at least the person's perfume.

He quickly rose from his bed and walked over to his door, opened it and peeked out. There was no sign of Ren and the bathwater was still running.

He walked out of his room, closed the door and opened the door to Ren's room as soundless as he could, because he knew Ren had extremely good ears and reacted at the tiniest sound.

He tip toed into Ren's room and closed the door behind him. He looked around in the room and inhaled the smells and fresh air from the open window. Ren's room was simple fitted out, but in an exclusive way. The bed was place up against the wall with view out of the window; beside the bed was a little night table with a clock, a lamp and a little notebook with a pencil onto it. In the other end of the room was a closet with all Ren's clothes in; and beside that was a pretty tall table with a mirror over it. On the table lay Ren's hairbrush, a pair of necklaces, a couple of rings and there it was… Ren's precious and exclusive perfume; just was Horo was looking for.

He walked over to the tall table and looked down at the perfume. He placed his purple stuffed cat in embrace with one of his arms and picked the perfume up and gazed at it. The bottle with the perfume in look very expensive and beautiful, and its smell was amazing… just like Ren. Horo lifted the top of the bottle and leaded the bottle op to his nose and inhaled.

'_Ah__h…what a wonderful smell.'_ Horo thought, it smelled like peach and it was a really sweetly smell; and somehow it made him relax and feel very calm.

Horo was so far away in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear the water from the bathroom being switch off and the bathroom door being opened and closed short after and some footsteps down the hallway.

The door to Ren's room was opened and Ren stepped in dressed in a towel around his waist and another one around his neck while he dried his hair with it. Ren looked towards Horo and acted like nothing when he saw Horo with something in his embrace and his perfume in his hands and looked a little shocked. First he acted like nothing and walked over to his bed at lifted the blanket a little; just enough to a little azure thing came into view and Ren was about to take it out When reality kicked in for Ren…

Horo shouldn't stand in font of his tall table under the mirror, holding something in his embrace and with his perfume in his hands; Horo shouldn't be even be in his room…

Ren quickly hided the azure thing away and dropped the blanket and turned towards Horo again.

"What the hell are _you_ doing in _my _room, Ainu-baka?!" Ren yelled when the reality has fully kicked in.

"I-I… I was…" Horo didn't finish his sentence because Ren interrupted him.

"What are you doing with my perfume?!" Ren yelled again; and stormed over to Horo and tackled him to the floor and saddled himself on Horo's lower stomach and pinned Horo's wrists over his head. Ren bend down and starred directly into Horo azure eyes with a half seeking and half warning look; and then looked up a little to see the purple stuffed cat in one of Horo's hands, and gave it a weird look.

"What is that thing for? Aren't you a little too old for that childish stuff?" Ren asked in a half confusion and amusement over why on Earth Horo had a soft toy in his hand.

Horo could feel a blush creeping over his cheeks, "That's none of your business!" He said angrily, while he tried to shake Ren of him. "Ren! Get off me!"

"No. Not until you tell what the hell you're doing with that thing AND my perfume."

Horo's blush grew ten shades deeper and tried again to shake Ren off him, but Ren had a too good a grip to Horo could shake him off.

"Well? What about it?" Ren raised an eyebrow and looked very amused of Horo's tries to shake him off and his very deep blush, which had spread to all over his face. Horo could have sworn he saw a tiny smile.

"I'm not telling you anything." Horo said and turned his head to the side so he could avoid Ren's beautiful golden eyes starring at him.

"Oh yes you are, I want to know it, and I always get what I want, and… wait a minute…" Ren stopped himself in the middle of his own sentence. That smell… it seemed so… familiar. Ren snuffed a little to locate where the smell was coming from. Then he located it; and took the soft toy out of Horo's hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Horo protested.

Ren hold Horo's hands down with one hand, and snuffed to the purple cat.

"That's my perfume…" he said quietly. "It smells of my perfume!" Ren yelled and quickly looked down at Horo again; to see his blush had deepened even more, it is was possible.

"Horo…" Ren said calm.

Horo refused to look at Ren and kept looking in another direction.

"Horo look at me!" Ren commanded.

Horo still refused to look at Ren. Ren placed the stuffed purple cat on the floor and grabbed Horo's chin and made Horo look at him, directly in the eyes.

"Explain." Ren said simply and calm.

"I-I…"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm in love… with…you. Pleasedon'tkillme!" Horo immediately closed his eyes and prepared himself to the punches from Ren; but… they never came.

"You-you're… in love…with… me?"

"Yeah…"

"Horokeu Usui, if this is a trick…"

"It's not. I mean it; I'm in love with you. I-I completely understand if y-you don't feel the same way. Hey, wait a minute, hold on; did you just use my _full_ name?"

Ren blushed wildly and then smirked; "Yes, I did… and now…" he lean a little closer over Horo. Horo could feel Ren's breathe on this skin, sending shivers through his body. "…I'm going to kiss you." Horo didn't get time to answer before Ren closed the distance completely between them and pressed his own lips against Horo's.

Horo's eyes widen and he was in completely in shock. But he immediately closed them and responded the kiss and deepened it; and he felt Ren gladly doing the same. Horo lifted one of his hands and locked it gently in Ren's purple hair and Ren locked one of his hands in Horo azure hair. He licked at Ren's bottom lip, asking for entry into his mouth. Ren parted his lips slowly. Horo felt Ren tongue came out and Ren hesitated a little when he felt Horo's tongue meet his own, but soon deepened it and soon they had a battle of dominance. After a few minutes they pulled away and panted.

Then reality kicked in in Horo's head; _Ren_ had just **kissed** _him?! _This was too good to be true. This couldn't be true, could it? It must defiantly have been a dream, a very lively one of kind. He bite him self carefully in the tongue and not to hard when he immediately felt pain. And then it hit him. This was reality. What had just happened was pure reality. And Ren had kissed him.

The something else hit Horo; could it be that Ren felt the same way?

Well, there was only one way to find out… Horo lean up to Ren with support from one of his hands behind his back to keep him up and from falling backward. The other hand ran through Ren's purple hair, and locked some of his hair gentle between his fingers. They starred into each others eyes for a while, seeking for the answer of their most deep question. They smiled at each other and Horo locked their lips again to share another passionate kiss. Which Ren responded eagerly and got a tight grip on Horo's shirt to pull him closer.

Horo smiled even more in the kiss at Ren's eagerness. It was rarely to see Ren Tao grip tight to someone and show affection; pure affection. Horo pulled away after a few minutes, much to Ren's displeasure. They panted and tried to catch their breath and Horo was the first one who was able to talk.

"Aishiteru, Ren." Horo whispered softly and gazed into Ren's golden ones.

Ren smiled weakly at first, but then a pure and genuine smile came through. "Wo ai ni, Horo."

Horo grinned and said "I never thought I would have heard these words from you, but I glad I did and that they were said to me."

Ren smirked. "Don't get too used to it."

"So, does that thing have a name?" Ren asked curious.

"Yep, Milk." Horo grinned happily and looked at the stuffed purple cat on the floor.

"You called it Milk? Why? And why did you pick a cat? And why does it have to be purple?" He asked a little confused over why Horo had chosen to call it Milk.

"Yep, because I know you love your oh so precious milk, so I thought that milk would be a perfect name for it. And cats like milk, and you kind of remind me of one, especially with the gorgeous golden eyes of yours. And your hair is purple and the point with it was it should be a thing there reminded me of you.  
So that's why I picked a purple cat and the name Milk." Horo explained happily and grinned.

"Oh, that's actually makes sense. Wait a minute… Did you just said I reminded you of a cat?!"

"Yes, I did" Horo grinned even more, it was so fun to see Ren freak out in that way.

"I am certainly NOT looking or even reminding of a cat!" Ren protested angrily.

"If you say so… Kitten." Horo smirked.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I called you Kitten. Do you mind?"

Ren was about to explode when he reminded something. "Actually no, I don't… Snow bunny."

"Snow bunny?" Horo asked confused.

"Yes, Snow bunny."

"Why did you call me that?"

Ren rose up and walked over to his bed and lifted the blanket; and a stuffed azure and snow white bunny into view. Ren picked it up and embraced it and walked over to Horo and sat down in font if him. "Horo, meet Snowy."

Horo tilted his head and starred at it. _'Ren had a soft toy too?'_ he thought to himself, while he starred at it. It was pretty cute actually. It has azure coloured fur, blue eyes and its stomach was white as the little cute puffed tail on its back. Horo grinned wildly.

"Snuff to him." Ren said, and Horo obeyed. He snuffed to Snowy and strangely it smelled… familiar…

"I recognize that smell, but where I don't remember…" Horo said while he speculated over where he had smelled that smell before.

"You should know." Ren said, "It's your perfume. That's why you recognize the smell."

"My perfume? When and how the hell did you get my perfume on that thing?"

"Pretty easy; the first couple of times I sneaked into your room while I knew you weren't there and sprayed it on Snowy. Then a night or very early in the morning the smell had faded away completely, so I sneaked into your room. You sleep pretty heavily, you know. You didn't notice me at all; you just lay like a little peaceful child and hugged something pretty tightly under your blanket and mumbled something I never figured out." Ren explained.

Horo's mouth had dropped to the floor after that explanation, but it was also really cute I a way. "You-you sneaked into my room at night?"

"Yes, do you mind?"

Horo blushed and lowered his gaze a little, "N-no, I don't."

"Good but anyway I couldn't stop wondering what you were mumbling about; what was it? Or what did you dream that night?"

"Do you dare to know?" Horo smirked

"Yes." Ren simply stated.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You really really want to-"

"Yes for god sake! Just tell me!"

"Well, if you must know; then I'll tell you. I mumbled and dreamed…" Horo stopped in the middle just to irritate Ren.

"Yes, go on."

"About…"

"God damn-it Horo, just say it!"

Horo grinned and lean close enough to Ren to whisper softly in his ear. "You."

"M-me?" Ren blushed wildly.

"Yes." Horo grinned, and looked at a very red headed Ren.

"You want to know what exactly what I dreamed?" Horo asked.

Ren's blush grew 20 shades deeper and lowered his gaze to the floor. Horo found it very amusing that Ren blushed so wildly that it almost had spread to most of his head. But then it disappeared and Ren looked up in and smirked.

"Yes. Or much better, you could show me."

Now it was Horo who got 50 shades deep blush all over his face, but looked into Ren's eyes. "You're sure you want to?"

Ren smirked and nodded and planted a soft briefly kiss on Horo's lips and whispered in his ear soft. "I'll be the uke, if you want me to."

Horo's blush faded, and smirked and said. "Let's get this thing started…"

------

Word-list :

Aishiteru I love you

Wo ai ni I love you

-----

This is my first story and thanks for reading it; Please Review... Thank you.


End file.
